Fright Delight
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia decides to make one last stop after her trick or treating before calling it a night.


Fright Delight

Summary: Sofia decides to make one last stop after her trick or treating before calling it a night.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

A/N: Well, while I'm still truly not a fan of Halloween, I did think this week's episode was adorable. Calista is obviously a character who can hold her own, and I was so happy to see that! :) Meanwhile, I couldn't help noticing my favorite seemed to be missing during this episode, though I'm not entirely surprised, especially after seeing the general situation of everything. Haha. So here's the "conclusion" to the night. Hope you enjoy!

PS: I took some ideas from Mr. Shortman92 for this story, so thanks especially to him.

*Story*

While the night had started off a bit rougher than planned, Sofia and Calista ended up having a rather wonderful Halloween after everything was said and done. Scaring people had never really been a forte of either girl, but with their witch friends' help, they'd managed just fine. Still, every holiday had to come to a close, and this one was no different.

Upon returning to the castle, Calista bid her friend goodnight with a hug and yet another thank you for allowing her to tag along before traipsing off to her own room. Sofia had to smile to herself. As she technically was the youngest in her family, she had never gotten to experience the thrill of being a "big sister" to anyone. As far as she was concerned, Calista could act as her little sister any time. She enjoyed the younger girl's company and sense of humor, and they got along so well! And if she was being honest with herself, if Cordelia and Calista chose to just stay at the castle instead of heading back to their own house eventually, she would definitely not mind…though she wasn't sure how Cedric would feel about that scenario.

Speaking of Cedric…

"I wonder if Mr. Cedric ever went trick or treating," she mumbled softly to herself as she walked along the quiet hallways. "I didn't even get to show him my costume before we left…" She grinned. "Well, better late than never!" With that, she took off for the familiar tower.

"Oh, Wormy, look!" Cedric beamed as the raven turned to face him, his eyes narrowed in evident annoyance. "Edible ears!" He held up cookies that were indeed in the shape of ears, much to the bird's dismay.

"Ew," Wormwood complained with a grimace. "What on earth possessed you to make _that_ abomination?"

"Call them whatever you like, but they're tasty nonetheless." With that, the sorcerer happily munched on his cookie. "Mm, cinnamon flavored."

"Bah. I hate this holiday. Or rather, I hate what it's become." Wormwood flapped his wings a few times and huffed. "It used to be much creepier with ominous creatures hiding in the darkness… Now, it's a child-infested costume party with hyped up preteens dressed in the most hideous shades of color imaginable."

Cedric paused, considering his friend's words, before blinking. "So…no cookie then?"

The raven groaned in aggravation.

"Mr. Cedric!"

The sorcerer smiled as he turned toward his opening door. "Ah, Sofia, I was wondering when you would—AHH! W-Wormy! There's a large purple griffin in the castle!" He grabbed his wand and aimed it at the intruder. "Stop right there, you overgrown, winged fiend! What have you done with the princess?!"

Sofia blinked in surprise and held out her hands before Cedric could maneuver his wand. "Mr. Cedric, calm down!" She lowered the top part of her costume from her head and laughed. "It's _me_ : Sofia!"

"S-Sofia?" He sighed in relief and lowered his wand to the table before plopping down in his chair. "Dear girl, you gave me a fright."

"Really, Cedric?!" Wormwood grumbled. " _How_ could you mistake the princess for a real griffin? Perhaps you'd do well to start getting to bed earlier and sleeping better."

Cedric gave his raven an annoyed stare. "Relax, Wormy. You're becoming as overbearing as my father." He rolled his eyes as Wormwood scoffed and stated he needed some air before flying out the window. He glanced back toward Sofia. "Sorry about that. He's been rather cranky lately."

Sofia laughed. "Oh, he's been cranky a lot longer than that, I think." She held out her purple Halloween bucket. "Want to share some of my candy? Calista and I got a lot by the end of the night. And get this, a Giggling Goblin helped!"

"A Giggling Goblin? Wow, I remember Calista talking about those creatures a lot when she was smaller. I wasn't entirely sure they existed." He waved one hand as she offered the candy. "No, thank you. I'm not a huge Halloween candy fan. Aside from the fly cakes and cookies, I don't really eat that many sweets these days. I'd rather _not_ put on unnecessary weight if possible. You might want to heed that advice as well, my dear."

The princess raised her eyebrows at his comment and folded her arms. "And just what does _that_ mean, Mr. Cedric?"

Realizing how his words might have been misconstrued, he backpedaled rather quickly. "I-I don't mean that offensively, of course. I'm just saying…candy tends to be one of those luring foods that beckons people to eat more and more, and before you know it…" He paused when he realized she didn't look the least bit placated. "I'm going to stop talking now…"

Sofia shook her head. "So what you're saying is, don't eat candy?"

"I'm saying _I_ don't need any personally, but thank you for asking. And that's _all_ I'm saying. You eat whatever you like, Sofia. Ignore my babbling."

She considered his words before laughing. "It's fine, Mr. Cedric. I get it. Too much of anything is bad for me, but I promise I won't get a sugar rush or anything silly like that."

"By the way, did you make your costume?" He smiled when she nodded. "Is there anything you _can't_ do? Sewing costumes, being a princess, battling villains, performing magic…"

Sofia laughed. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric." She yawned quietly before smiling sleepily at her mentor. "I think I'd better get some sleep. And for once, I agree with Wormwood. I think you should too."

He chuckled. "Will do." He smiled as she reached out and hugged him, easier done now that he was sitting. "Good night, Sofia. Sleep well." He smirked as she released him. "No dreams about Giggling Goblins or scary trolls tonight, right?"

She winked. "No promises. See you tomorrow!" With that, she left for the evening.

Cedric hummed in contemplation before walking to his closet and opening it up, withdrawing a long black cape and draping it over his shoulders. He grabbed a handful of the heavy fabric and held it just below his eyes. "Blah! I vahnt to suck your blood!"

"…Should I return at a later time then?"

"AHH!" Cedric quickly shoved the cape back into his closet and slammed the door shut just as he turned to the window, facing a rather amused looking Wormwood. "WORMY! You scared me!"

" _Me_? _You're_ the one talking about extracting someone's life essence." He rolled his eyes before hopping down from the window sill. "This is exactly why I hate Halloween. It turns people into bigger dingbats than they already are."

"Hey!"

The raven smirked. "Oh, excuse me. I should have said ' _vampire_ bats.' So sorry about that."

"Oh, just—just… Very well, then. Goodnight!" He left with a huff before closing the door to his bedroom behind him.

Wormwood scoffed. "Of all the idiotic holidays…" He glanced around the room before grabbing a small piece of purple fabric and slipping it over his head. He then used one talon and grabbed a pipette sitting on the table. "Ha! I'm Cedric the Sensational! Oh, Merlin's Mushrooms!" He snickered before shrugging off the costume, hiding the evidence so he wouldn't get interrogated by Cedric, and flying back to his perch before dozing off at last.

The end


End file.
